To be, or not to be, that is the question
by amethystjane000
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome two secret lovers from two rival companies, the Romeo and Juliet of the 21st century. Enters Kikyo Inuyasha's onscreen partner and rumored girl friend. Also add the couple Sango and Miroku,lets also not forget the coworker/admirer/antagonist of their real life love story Kouga. How will their crazy and confusing story end?Will it be a happy ending or a tragedy?


**Summary:**

Inuyasha and Kagome two secret lovers from two rival companies, the Romeo and Juliet of the 21'st century. Enters Kikyo- Inuyasha's onscreen partner and rumoured_ 'girl friend' _. Add to the fun the bickering couple Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha's cold older brother/manager Seshoumaru who will make their lives more interesting, lets also not forget the coworker slash admirer slash antagonist of their real life love story-Kouga. How will their crazy and confusing story end? Will it be a happy ending or a tragedy?

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for Twisted fate, blame it all to my stupid brain. I am half way done with the chapter but I feel like its a bit crappy. So I am still looking for an inspiration to continue on with that + I am revising the past chapters and it is going well btw. I just want to thank my readers for being patient. I just want to be a better writer *Crying* lol **

**Anyway I had this idea for a while now and I just really wanted to jolt this down. So I came up with all this, in one night. So I am excited to share it to you guys and hear or read your thoughts about it. So onto the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** The Star-Crossed Lovers **

_ "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
-William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

"Inuyasha we should go" a frightened Miroku tapped his left foot on the concrete floor impatiently. He should have known that getting a call from his friend at 1 in the morning only means trouble. He crouched down the bush and frantically looked around the vicinity. A harsh smack on his head stupefied him and calmed him down a bit.

"You are a pussy" Inuyasha commented barely glancing at his stupid best friend and only focusing on the door ahead. He checked the time on his phone, 10 more minutes before the guards go on a break. That is their only time to sneak in into the building. He collapsed on his back, how did he end up with this crazy plan? He should just thank his smart ass of a manager. Well crashing a party wasn't really a bad idea, it is a good revenge for what they did to them. Plus he could get a valuable information about their upcoming launches and they could plan to sabotage them. **Insert evil laugh**

If he remember clearly, the TS company started it this year, they sent people in disguise to ruin the press conference of his new movie. That just proves how bad the rivalry between their companies is. He checked the time once again. 5 minutes. A grin slowly crept to his handsome face, oh how he loves challenges and excitement. He always feel like he is in an action movie, that is why everyone in the company asks him to do the dirty job. Well he is hella good at it. Not to brag or anything.

"This is a bad idea" Miroku mumbled but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He rolled his eyes.

'Miroku you are not going to get caught by your girlfriend okay?" he hissed.

He still doesn't understand how Miroku, a lecher and a playboy in heart is being controlled by a violent woman nonetheless an actress from the other company. Well their managers were pretty okay with their relationship. A bit. But they kept it low for the sake of the names of their company. But it is still so wrong in so many levels.

He met her a couple of times before but she already left a bad first impression on him. He feels bad for his friend in some way because of the daily beatings he gets from her but at the same time he is happy that he is getting tamed. On a second thought they might actually get along, if only she wasn't from the rival company. Tsk tsk, what a shame.

He suddenly noticed the guards moving out. Time to crash the party.

"Move out" he whispered

They safely entered the building without any problem except from the constant whining but everything went well. They brushed off the dirt on their suit and slip on their masks, as they entered the hall they easily blended with everyone else. He looked around the room and noticed a few familiar faces, they all looked nice wearing those fancy dresses and such but they just scream evil. He knows that everyone in the TS company is evil, copying their ideas and sabotaging them. Payback is a bitch.

A small nudge brought him back to reality. Miroku was pointing at someone, he followed his line of vision and noticed two woman chilling beside the refreshment table. Well the TS company sure has attractive actresses, but his company could do so much better. He recognized one of the girls-Sango. He glanced at his best friend and noticed him drooling while looking at his girl friend. _Fool_.

He shook his head, he wasn't there to check their artists. He diverted his attention and looked around for the person he came there for. Bingo. The CEO-Totosai the old man, he is around the same age as the old hag in his company Kaede. Whats with these old people anyway. He left his friend and approached the man, a small crowd has formed around him, he just needs to get closer and hear their plans. As he gotten a closer look he noticed he was talking to a woman. Probably one of his talents. He stayed on his spot and lift the drink to his mouth, still carefully observing the old man. The woman gently shook his hand and walked away towards his direction. _Oh crap look away._

He awkwardly faced the other direction when a force bumped into him. He looked down to the woman and gently caught her in time before she falls to her back. He circled his arms around her tiny waist and looked her in the eye. Even with the white mask, he could still clearly see her deep blue eyes. Her black wavy hair cascaded down her back and beautifully framed her porcelain face. She is simply beautiful. A slow music started to play in the back ground while they were still lost at each others eyes. He doesn't know what got to him but he suddenly got the urge to ask her to dance, before he could control his self the words has already left his lips.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked not breaking their staring contest. She nodded her head and she moved her arms from her side to his shoulder and they gently swayed with the music.

"Are you new here? You don't look familiar" her brows arched in confusion as she scrutinize his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Um I recently signed a contract" he said. He is so dead, he should be spying on the CEO but here he is dancing with the mysterious beauty.

"Well that's good. So I will be seeing you around?" she asked while smiling at him genuinely.

Oh he could fall for her smile too, she is too perfect. For a second he wanted to forget the big barrier that is separating them. He listened to her talk about how busy it will be, she also gave him an advice to take care of his self. He is slowly falling for her words too, shouldn't it be the other way around. It should be him sweet talking her, but there he is grinning like an idiot while listening to her talk about nonsense things. Was this the reason why the TS company is number 1, their artists hypnotizes their viewers? Was that it?

"May I know your name?' she suddenly asked.

_Oh shit._

"Um um" oh no, he is going to have a heart attack, how can he break her heart. Wasn't the point of him being there is to sabotage them, but how can he tell the innocent beauty in front of him that he is a spy, that he is not a trustworthy being. Oh fuck, when did he start acting like a love sick fool. He just met her about 20 minutes ago for crying out loud.

She probably noticed his weird look and she gave him a knowing laugh "Its okay, this is a masquerade ball anyway. We are all keeping our secrets" she winked._ Fuck_

"I will just look for a man with a mesmerizing gold eyes and a beautiful silver hair" she said while caressing his hair. A call from a distance made them whip their head back.

A small, petite girl ran towards them and pulled her. "Kagome we have been looking everywhere for you, the director wants to see you"

"Oh okay, well bye" she looked at him and gave him a sweet smile before leaving him with a petrified look.

Like a sudden brick hit him hard on the gut he realized how imperfect they are for each other, she is a TS talent and him a KL talent. His company has so much expectation on him and he is expected to live up to it.

Out of all the girls, it was the Kagome Higurashi. His number 1 enemy. _Fuck kill me now._

**A/N: Well what do you guys think, did you like it? I would really appreciate it if you guys leave a feed back, I want to know whether I should continue this or not?**

**Reviews YES? Or Yes? **


End file.
